


He's too HOT! Hot Damn!

by tupperware



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, POV Clarke Griffin, Student Clarke Griffin, Teacher Bellamy Blake, Teacher-Student Relationship, a little bit of swearing, maybe one or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupperware/pseuds/tupperware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is taking a Greek mythology class and the teacher is really hot! (Hot Damn !)</p><p>She wouldn't mind listening to him all the time, especially in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's too HOT! Hot Damn!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about a girl dating her teacher, and i applied the post to Bellarke. I can't find it anywhere but i had this story in my head for 3 days so here it goes.
> 
> The title is from Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars (obviously :P)

He was gorgeous. That much was clear. And he knew it too. It’s impossible to look that good and not know it, with those freckles and those muscles. God those muscles…

Clarke had only taken this course, Greek Mythology, because she needed the history credit and because Raven had told her about the hot teacher.

Only she apparently had forgotten to tell how hot he was. It was ridiculous. She could look at him for hours and still not get tired. Also, she really really wanted to draw him. She had tried that once, but what he was saying was more interesting and she found herself with only two eyes drawn at the end of the lecture.

Let’s just say Clarke Griffin was kind of REALLY into her history teacher Bellamy Blake.

She wouldn’t mind listening to him talk all the time, especially in bed.

But everything wasn’t all butterflies and rainbow. Of course, there had to be an annoying guy in her class.

ʺHi. I’m John Murphy, but everyone just calls me Murphyʺ he tried one day during the middle of the class

 _Ughh_ … Why can’t she be alone for 3 whole hours in her life? First, her mother wanted her to become a surgeon just like her and she was very pushy. Second, Wells was always so protective of her, maybe too protective and third, some douchebag always had to talk to her while she was in class. Wasn’t he able to see, she was trying to listen to that incredibly sexy and smooth voice of Mr. Blake?

ʺI’m trying to listen, I don’t want to miss something that could be in the final.ʺ she murmured trying to stay polite but still be direct.

ʺOkay, fair enough. Maybe we could go out and get dinner or something after. Get to know each other.ʺ Murphy replied with a side smirk still looking at her.

He seemed like the kind to be persistent. And she didn’t have time to deal with that nor did she want to. Instead, she settled for something better.

ʺFine.ʺ she whispered to him still looking straight in front of her. ʺI will go out with you under one condition, ask the teacher one question, about the course, and if he doesn’t know the answer, I will go out with you.ʺ

She was putting a lot of faith on his shoulder. Bellamy Blake better not disappoint her.

Sitting straight up in his seat, Murphy began to think for a second, and cracked a smile. She didn’t like it. Nope, she didn’t like that at all.

Bracing herself, she counted to ten before Mr. Blake stopped talking and gave Murphy a nod. The _you can ask your question_ nod.

ʺWill she go out with me?ʺ He asked, still smiling and pointing at Clarke. She wanted to disappear. Looking at the ground, she was trying not to feel embarrassed. Well, she was kind of the one to put herself in this position but still, what kind of idiot ask that question?

Clarke was sure he was feeling pretty smug about that one. It was kind of related to the course, since they were both attending it, so she couldn’t complain there. Also, if Bellamy Blake says yes, it’s a right answer. Because if he says yes, it means he doesn’t know the real answer. Also if he says _I don’t know,_ she is screwed.

Mr.Blake seemed a little taken aback by the question.

But quickly enough, he regained composure and answered. With a single word.

ʺNo.ʺ

Clarke was trying really hard not to laugh. Because that was a good answer. She didn’t plan on going out with Murphy. There was a reason she was in love with the teacher. He hadn’t let her down.

Settling in his chair and not looking back at Clarke. Murphy mumbled something sounding a lot like : _Fucking bullshit teacher, not helping a bro out._

Or something to that effect.

Still Clarke was still smiling and she was pretty sure, she was going to keep smiling until she went to sleep.

Half hour or so after that, the lecture was over and all the students were leaving the classroom. Taking her time, Clarke wanted to make sure Murphy would be gone but also she wanted to have a word with Mr. Blake.

Putting all her things in her bag, Clarke got up and stepped to the front of the class. Bellamy was erasing the board and not looking at her.

He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and that shouldn’t be allowed with a face like his and arms like that.

ʺMr. Blake? I just wanted to ask you a question.ʺ she began. But she wasn’t so sure anymore. All of a sudden, she felt very shy. ʺWhy did you answer no to his question?ʺ

She had the courage to say it and now she couldn’t wait for his answer.

ʺBecause, you’re going out with me tonight.ʺ he smirked looking into her eyes. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and the confidence behind what he had just said.

_____________

Long story short, this was how Clarke Griffin began to date Bellamy Blake. To this day, Raven Reyes keeps telling everyone how it was her idea and she was the _awesomest_ to ever exist.

ʺIt’s not a word Raven!ʺ

ʺWell when you’re as awesome as me, you can invent your own damn words Clarke!ʺ

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Leave comment and kudos, i love to reply :)


End file.
